User talk:BravoAlphaSix
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 04:18, March 15, 2012 RE: PSN Sure, but make sure you sign your messages with the 4 tildas (~) at the end so I know who told me what. 01:17, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You can either: A: Add anyone from the wiki with their permission first. Or B: Join the BF Wiki Clan for PS3. Your option. :) 01:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah you can add me. And I can't tell if it's a mistake or if it actually happened. 01:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) 3RDRANGER is my wiki name. Name's "User1alexander" on PSN. If you happen to forget, check my userpage (click the emblem on my signature). 01:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The .GIF will work But you have to click on it so the inlay screen pops up. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Here: The USMCs definition of Machine Gunner:http://usmilitary.about.com/od/enlistedjo2/a/0331.htm. Now, Automatic Rifleman: http://www.mca-marines.org/gazette/m249-light-machinegun-automatic-rifle-role See the difference? Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 05:24, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright Fine. Your right. But, you need to get better sources! LOL. Wikipedia sucks balls! Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 05:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'll put it back :) Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 05:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion.. Add me on the battlelog if you want and join my squad OBP( ObjectibeBasedPlayers) which you by far are 1 awyman13 23:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shut the F**K UP! Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 23:52, March 19, 2012 (UTC) : BF:CIVIL Lance [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 00:00, March 20, 2012 (UTC) My #1 Rule If someone is pissing you off, ignore them. If you got proof to prove them wrong, show it to them. If they don't believe it, then get someone of a higher rank in this wiki to tell them that you're right, he's wrong, now let's forgive and forget. 00:21, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: meh Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Im on your kill list Whisky? Not likely, you cant kill me man : P awyman13 23:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Kill List? You wish man Im on your kill list Whisky? Not likely, you cant kill me man : P awyman13 23:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) 3RDRANGER's PSN Name? Do you by any chance know his PSN name? awyman13 05:31, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Wow Never thought you'd be nice enough to explain the cause. Thanks. 23:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Just because You're wrong about something doesn't mean you can try to attack the person who called you out on your ignorance. It was pretty damn obvious that UK13 was talking about the Korean war and NOT world war 2, so don't give me some Mr. Innocent BS. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:17, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Kicked Our Asses! Man you kicked mine and User:XtremegiancaAlt, another moderator on the Wikia, asses on Metro! Some may say your a tryhard :P. Still got a five person multi-kill on you guys though! Mwaaaa! -- 'awyman13' '{Talk} { }''' 23:09, May 24, 2013 (UTC)